


My Sarah Jane

by KittyCatCaitlin



Series: Farewell, Sarah Jane [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: I’m so sorry once again, Luke mentioned, clyde mentioned, iM NOT OK, im still sad about Farewell Sarah jane, it will probably hurt to read, no beta we die like men, rani mentioned, sarah janes funeral, spoilers for Farewell sarah jane, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin
Summary: “He’s got two hearts, imagine them both breaking.”
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Farewell, Sarah Jane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	My Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not ok about Farewell, Sarah Jane and I will take it out on fanfics

Everyone assumed The Doctor hadn’t turned up for Sarah’s funeral. That he was too busy off saving some far off world to attend, or that he simply couldn’t. Nobody paid much attention to the nondescript blonde woman at the back of the lawn. She wore a simple black, knee-length dress, but nobody seemed to know where in Sarah-Jane Smith’s extraordinary life she came from. She listened quietly during the service, a tear in her eye throughout the proceedings. About halfway through she was approached by a tall man in a grey coat. 

“You doing ok?” The man asked. The woman just nodded as she wiped away the tear that had fallen onto her cheek.

“How about you, Captain?” She asked

“I’m ok. Mostly keeping an eye on her son, making sure UNIT is treating him well.” He replied

“Tricky ones, UNIT.” She agreed 

“Well, I should go. It’s good to see you, Doc.” The Doctor smiled

“You too, Jack.” She watched as Captain Jack Harkness saluted, and walked away. The ceremony came to a close, but The Doctor didn’t hang around for long. She waited long enough for Luke, Clyde and Rani to stand up, raised a hand, and turned to walk back to the car where Graham was waiting for her. Rani looked at her friends. 

“Do you know who that was?” She asked

“Who?” Clyde was confused

“The blonde woman, the one who just waved at us.” Rain explained

“No,” Luke said quietly “but I have a pretty good idea.”

As The Doctor sat in the car, allowing Graham to drive then back to where she had parked the Tardis, she cried. Usually she wasn’t one for much emotion when she lost a companion, but Sarah was special, she was more than just a companion, she was The Doctor’s best friend. The Doctor always said that she doesn’t like goodbyes, and this was why. As they drove away from the funeral, The Doctor felt both her hearts break.


End file.
